tears of the crown
by aster giene
Summary: Her soul was sent with only one mission save if you can but then-destruction and d destruct she did but became an unwilling guest in a stranger's land. Will she be able to resist the temptation of the darkness again Or will she succumb to the greedy tendrils of her own creation, her own enemy?can she run from her haunted past and still come out with the crown...Or not?


Prologue

Crystal blue eyes, filled with unbearable pain and haunted with grave sadness, blinked rapidly. Closing her eyes she felt hard unyielding ground beneath her. After a few moments of harsh breathing ,her vision flitted around her surroundings and noticed canopies of tall thick trees and their branches were fused like artistic carvings of spider's silk webs .Thin rays of sunlight escaped the cages of green .And then she felt something very off. The trees, the air itself was infused with the familiar heady aroma of magic. The dizziness returned and a frustrated groan slipped past her chaffed dry lips .As she moved her hands up to rub her eyes ,a sharp pain shot through her wrist and felt like hot acid fire was being injected into her arm ."gahhh" a scream tore through her sore throat and she flung the offending appendage away from her person. panting, she thought 'i must have collected an impressive array of scars and wounds.' Closing her eyes , she tried to numb the pain. "well let's get it over with "she mused aloud to herself and mustered up her supposed Gryffindor courage to check just how battered her body has become. Pushing up on elbows and clenching her teeth hard to ignore the feeling of someone grinding her insides ,she swallowed a gasp.

The goblin knife with SALAZAR SLYTHERIN written on its blood stained blade was snugly wrapped inside her stomach, just where she had expected it to be, after seeing his aim. Her shirt was in rags and whatever was left bathed in blood. The basilisk hide shield was slashed in various places due to the powerful dark cutting curses of her former master. The normally alive serpent on her left arm had went completely still the moment she had ended Tom' life. But the edges were as if the skin there was mauled and separated and thick coagulated blood was leaking from the wound and she was certain that it was going to remain as a cursed scar forever,, a souvenir, she thought darkly. Moving to her right arm ,she sighed thankfully, the runes engraved were alright and the magic infused in them had already started to heal her arm. Her left shoulder felt like someone had run a hippogriff on it. He had plunged the knife three times there and innumerable times smashed so the bones must have been broken into pieces by now. Her left ankle was twisted at a horrible ankle and her right thigh was slit open that bones were peeking out.

Knowing that she can't use her dilapidated magic to not even lift a bloody grass, she breathed in deeply and willed the elementsof magic to help her, to heal her, to protect her. With much greater hesitation than fire if she would have called it instead , cool tendrils of shimmering blue like arms of water came rushing and curled up around her arms, head, and torso. A small contended smile played around her lips. Even after years of living and training with the elements, their power and beauty never stopped to fascinate her . Small rivulets of water crawled up her body and started the long tedious process of healing the numerous wounds and scars Trusting the elements to enlighten her if anything harmful to her person came near, she slipped into dark recesses of her mind which always promised her an abode of security and tranquillity and revisited everything that happened since her former lord's last battle. From the ashes of the burnt once magnificent Hogwarts and new old cities to savouring the taste of anger loathing betrayal and ...fear in the ruby eyes of the monster whose gaze and name always equaled to pain and death for her people , when he learnt the traitor to his empire was none other than her ,one of his most trusted, his prodigee, his heir. But inside she only felt smug satisfaction . And the end where he, in a last ditch attempt to end her existence , had flung the slytherin blade and hit her with a- she gasped in her mind ,terror, hot loathing and anger, and helplessness filled her freezing her insides. Her soul and magic weeped with such sadness that absent to her notice the flora surrounding her began to wilt and die. Her eyes opened, blue irises taut with panic and she sat up, feeling dazed, breath coming in short rapid pants. The only thought running through her head was 'that bastard hit her with a-a soul blasting curse , not the Avada but a soul-'she sobbed with her head between her knees. Hands grabbed fitful of mud and blood caked hair. It felt like her whole world was crashing around her, well whatever left of her world that is,'but if it was that curse then this might not be my world too'she dazedly thought. Eyes tightly closed, Ineligible muttering escaped her"I cant do it anymore""not again..oh please..not again""you-you lied..you promised mom –you promised" the walls surrounding her psyche and heart broke down and for the first time in eleven years tears dropped like pearls tainted with the dirt and blood on her face.

At that moment she felt echoes of apparition magic. Alarm and alertness flooded in her, wounds healed and her grievances forgotten, she sat up and willed both of her wands ,the elder and the basilisk poison phoenix feather wands back to their holsters ,then fused the slytherin blade into the runes on her arm. Wrapping her magic like a cocoon around her, she stood up with the grace of wounded lioness ,ready to pounce and waited for whoever is coming and whatever their intentions were. She gave another glance at her surroundings. The formation of trees and branches looked actually a bit ominous and it did give off the familiar dark magic thrum but it didn't scare her. A silky smirk wound up her dry lips. She snorted, 'compared to Tom's Dark Lord face , the horrors she has seen and the sins she has committed, which any sane person would tremble at knowing , there was very little that could scare her anymore'.

As soon as that strand of thought ended, six grown men dressed in imaticulate wizarding warrior robes and in mastered duelling stances surrounded her. And at that moment , a single thought passed through her mind, 'shit' she mentally swore.


End file.
